Lolicon Janaiyo! Siscon da!
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot tentang Kakashi dan Sakura. Chap 4: Sensei no Sain. Apakah ini merupakan rencana Kakashi untuk balas dendam akan peristiwa yang terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu? Atau hanya kebetulan saja?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Summary:**

 **Sakura tidak bisa menerbangkan layang-layangnya. Setelah berguru pada Naruto dan Sasuke, Sakura masih belum bisa menerbangkan layang-layangnya. Lalu, apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan agar Sakura bisa menerbangkan layang-layangnya?**

 **Kaito**

Haruno Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bawah salah satu pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir lapangan. Hampir semua anak-anak lelaki di desa Konoha sedang bermain layang-layang, menghabiskan hari di musim panas dengan riang gembira. Ada beberapa anak perempuan yang juga ikut bermain layang-layang, seperti Ino yang tadinya berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau mau main layang-layang bersama?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Manik hijaunya bertatapan dengan mata biru yang penuh harap milik Naruto. Di belakang si pirang itu ada Sasuke yang membawa sebuah layang-layang, sama seperti Naruto.

"Tapi, aku tidak punya layang-layang." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. Di musim panas seperti ini, bermain layang-layang adalah hal wajib yang dilakukan anak-anak seusia mereka.

"Kau boleh memakai punyaku." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan layang-layangnya yang penuh dengan corat-coretnya. "Kita juga akan mengajarimu memainkannya."

"Benarkah?" Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja, _'_ _ttebayo_!"

"Hn."

"Aku mau!"

Dan jadilah mereka bertiga kembali bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka di lapangan. Sasuke memainkan layangannya sendiri sambil mengawasi Naruto – yang masih belum menyerah untuk membantu Sakura bermain layang-layang.

"Sekarang, kau tarik layang-layangnya dan terus berlari ke depan, mengerti?"

"Umm."

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, ya! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Sekali lagi Naruto memegang dua sudut di pinggir layang-layangnya, berdiri sekitar empat meter dari Sakura yang memegang benang layang-layang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menarik benang layang-layang yang digenggamnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sekali lagi pula Sakura gagal menerbangkan layang-layangnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, mencari layang-layang yang seharusnya terbang di atas kepalanya. Kenyataannya, si layang-layang malah terjatuh ke tanah. Lagi. "Ahhh! Tidak bisa lagi."

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan, ayo kita coba lagi!" Naruto mencoba menghiburnya.

Sasuke sudah bosan melihat kejadian itu berulang-ulang. Layang-layang birunya ia turunkan, lalu benangnya ia gulung.

"Dasar, Naruto." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyerahkan layang-layangnya. "Biar kuajari."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke! Biar aku saja!" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima.

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali manarik tangan Sakura, lalu mereka berdua berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Naruto yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Kemudian, Sasuke pun mengerti. Bukan Naruto yang tidak bisa mengajari Sakura bermain layang-layang dengan baik. Juga bukan layang-layang mereka yang rusak. Yang ada hanya Sakura, gadis desa berumur tujuh tahun yang tidak bisa menerbangkan layang-layang sama sekali.

Sore harinya, Sakura mengunjungi rumah Kakashi yang letaknya persis di sebelah rumahnya. Seperti biasa, Kakashi akan pulang sore ini. Dia akan mengabiskan akhir pekannya di rumah, lalu dia akan berangkat ke kota lagi pada hari minggu sore untuk kuliah. Biasanya dia akan membawa banyak makanan ringan untuknya. Sakura harap itu bisa menghilangkan rasa putus asanya karena tidak bisa menerbangkan layang-layang.

Benar saja, saat Sakura masuk rumah kediaman Hatake itu, ada Kakashi yang sedang memakan buah semangka segar – yang pasti baru saja dipetik dari kebun oleh Sakumo.

"Kakashi _nii-san_!" Sakura berteriak senang sambil memeluk Kakashi dari samping, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Yo."

"Nii-san, mana oleh-olehnya?"

"Tidak sopan. Seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku dulu, bukanya bertanya mana oleh-olehnya. Dasar."

Sakura tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kakashi hanya menghela napas, lalu mengrahkan kepalanya ke tasnya yang ia letakkan di dekat meja depan televisi. Ada beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dan lolipop warna-warni yang ia beli untuk Sakura.

"Wah! Aku belum pernah makan yang ini!" pekiknya saat mengambil bungkusan snack yang baru kemarin ia lihat di televisi. "Sepertinya enak. Terimakasih, _Nii-san_!"

Kakashi melanjutkan memakan semangkanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Dibiarkannya Sakura yang berceloteh tentang hari-harinya seminggu terakhir ini dengan mulut yang terus ia jejali makanan. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepala dan menimpali perkataan Sakura.

"Oh, ya, apa _Nii-san_ bisa menerbangkan layang-layang?"

" Tentu saja. Dulu aku sering bermain layang-layang di sawah. Semua anak kecil pasti bisa memainkannya, yang perempuan juga."

Mendengar jawaban Kakashi membuat Sakura berhenti sejenak. Diulang-ulangnya perkataan Kakashi barusan dan kegagalannya tadi siang. Menyadari Sakura yang tiba-tiba diam, Kakashi segera mengamatinya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Uhmm ..."

"Kau tidak bisa menerbangkannya, ya?"

Tepat sasaran. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, benar saja. Tawa Kakashi yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya pun meledak. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya semakin memanas melihat tawa Kakashi yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mereda.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari dudukknya, lalu berlari ke luar rumah Kakashi dengan cepat.

Kakashi akhirnya berhenti tertawa saat Sakura melarikan diri, lengkap dengan semua makanan ringan dan lolipopnya. "Eh?"

"Kau sudah pulang, Kakashi?" Sakumo yang baru saja selesai mengurus ladang kini menghampiri Kakashi. "Kupikir Sakura ada di sini?"

"Memang." Kakashi kembali menahan tawanya yang hendak keluar. Ayahnya memandangnya agak lama, lalu menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, tidak mengerti dengan sikap anak satu-satunya ini.

Di hari berikutnya, Kakashi menghampiri rumah Sakura, niatnya hendak mengajak Sakura bermain layang-layang bersama. Setelah beberapa kali dipanggil, akhirnya Sakura muncul juga.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa main layang-layang." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, membuat tatapan tajam matanya tidak mempan untuk Kakashi.

"Kan ada aku, kau pasti bisa."

Setelah dibujuk agak lama, akhirnya Sakura menurut juga. Saat berjalan menuju lapangan bermain, Kakashi berhenti sejenak di sebelah ladang jagung ayahnya untuk mengambil sebilah bambu yang diujungnya sudah terikat layang-layang. Sakura memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa layang-layangnya diikat? Nanti akumainnya gimana?"

"Mudah saja."

Jadilah Sakura berlarian mengelilingi lapangan sambil menerbangkan layang-layangnya. Tentu saja bukan dalam sartian yang sebenarnya. Karena bagaimanapun, Sakura tetaplah gadis yang tidak bisa menerbangkan layang-layangnya. Makanya, Kakashi mengikat benang layang-layang miliknya ke ujung bambu yang panjangnya satu meter lebih. Lalu, Sakura tinggal mengangkat bambu dengan layang-layang itu. yang penting, kan, layang-layangnya tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Sakura dengan gembira berlarian bersama teman-temannya dengan model layang-layang terbarunya. Tetapi, lama-lama ia sadar. Walau tidak jatuh, layang-layangnya tidaklah setinggi milik teman-temannya. Lalu, ia menghampiri Kakashi yang menunggunya dengan sebuah buku di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir lapangan.

Sakura pun merengek. " _Nii-san_ , layang-layangku kurang tinggi!"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kan yang penting tidak jatuh." Jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

"Aku mau yang tinggi! Lebih tinggi lagi!"

"Nanti kalau bambunya terlalu tinggi, kau tidak akan kuat mengangkatnya."

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

"..."

"Aku mau yang lebih tinggi lagi!"

Kakashi pun gagal mengacuhkan rengekan menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya dekat tempatnya duduk. "Iya, iya."

"Lebih tinggi!"

"Aku tahu."

Kakashi berjongkok memunggungi Sakura. "Naik ke pundakku."

"Eh!"

"Kau mau layang-layangmu lebih tinggi, kan? Ayo naik."

Sakura meletakkan bambu dengan layang-layangnya, lalu dengan hati-hati naik ke atas bahu Kakashi. setelah berpegangan dengan cukup erat, Kakashi berdiri dan menyerahkan bambu tadi kepada Sakura.

"Tinggi sekali!"

Sakura berteriak senang. Pemandangan dari atas memang terlihat menarik. Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Hilang sudah dunianya yang tentram tadi. Kakashi pun berlari kecil dengan Sakura yang duduk di atas bahunya sambil mengangkat bambu tersebut. Tentu saja layang-layang Sakura jauh lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura meneriaki temannya itu, membuat pandangan mereka teralih ke arah Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Wah, tinggi sekali!" Teriak Naruto kagum, entah pada layang-layang Sakura atau pada Kakashi yang memang bertubuh tinggi.

"Cih." Sasuke kembali mengabaikan Sakura. Sepertinya ia juga ingin digendong Itachi seperti Sakura.

Kakashi yang terus berlari mengitari lapangan pun akhirnya menarik perhatian seluruh anak-anak yang juga sedang bermain layang-layang.

"Hahaha! Sakura digendong!"

"Kau tidak bisa menerbangkan layang-layangmu, ya?"

"Curang!"

Perkataan demi perkataan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut kecil itu tidak membuat kesenangan Sakura menyusut. Ia mengabaikannya. Yang pasti, ia menyukai suasana di atas bahu Kakashi seperti ini dan layang-layangnya bisa terbang.

Lama-lama, semua anak-anak itu pun berlarian mengikuti Kakashi, dipimpim oleh Naruto yang berteriak, "Serang!"

Alhasil, Kakashi yang tidak mau dikeroyok belasan anak kecil hanya bisa menambah kecepatan larinya. Sakura masih tertawa senang di atas sana. Dan Sasuke memainkan layang-layangnya sendiri di lapangan, seringai tipis tergambar di wajahnya saat melihat Kakashi yang lari pontang-panting dikejar pasukan Naruto.

 **Tiba-tiba saja ingat saat kecil dulu mai layangan. Karena diriku memang ga bisa menerbangkan layangan, jadilah aku pulang ke rumah dengan wajah cemberut. Berhubung bapakku itu tukang kayu, benang layanganku disambungin ke tongkat kayu yang panjangnya semeter lebih. Terus aku disuruh balik lagi ke lapangan, mainin layangan yang udah nyambung ke kayu tadi. Jelas layanganku ga bisa jatuh ke tanah kalau kayunya aku angkat. Waau ga tinggi-tinggi banget, setidaknya layanganku 'terbang'.**

 **Intinya, kalau cara biasa ga berhasil, buat cara lain agar kita bisa berhasil!**

 ***sok memotivasi ini**


	2. Kakashi no Taiyou

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Matahari Kakashi**

"Kakashi- _nii_! Bantu aku menggambar dong!"

Sakura yang baru datang langsung menarik _earphone_ yang terpasang pada telinga Kakashi sambil berteriak kencang. Teriakan gadis kecil berumur enam tahun dan berambut merah jambu cerah itu mengagetkan Kakashi yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada buku pelajaran Fisika-nya. Kakashi menatap tajam pada Sakura yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Sebuah tas kecil berwarna kuning cerah dengan gambar _Pikachu_ yang sepertinya berisi buku gambar dan pensil warna diletakkannya di depan Kakashi.

"Tidak mau. Aku besok ada ulangan, mau belajar." Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku tebalnya. Sambil meluruskan kakinya, Kakashi mendorong tas Sakura menjauh dengan sengaja sebagai bentuk penolakan padanya. Tangannya kembali memasang _earphone_ yang tadi dilepas Sakura.

"Jahat."

Kakashi pun tidak memedulikan Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya mirip ikan gembung saja. Karena merasa diabaikan, Sakura pun mengeluarkan buku gambar, kotak pensil, dan pensil warnanya. Setelah mengambil bantal sofa di dekatnya, Sakura menidurkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap. Sakura mengambil pensil dari kotak pensil bermotif kucing, hadiah dari Kakashi karena berhasil mendapat ranking satu di kelasnya tahun lalu.

Tangan Sakura membuka kantong samping pada tasnya, mengambil lollipop rasa melon yang dibelinya sepulang sekolah tadi. Setelah membuka dan mengantongi kembali bungkus permennya, Sakura membuka buku gambarnya. Sakura mulai menggambar garis-garis yang nantinya akan membentuk sebuah pemandangan. Sesuai dengan kata-kata Tsunade- _sensei_ kalau tema menggambar minggu ini adalah pemandangan. Dengan permen di mulutnya, Sakura menggumamkan nada lagu _Doraemon,_ kartun yang setiap Minggu pagi ditonton Sakura bersama Kakashi di rumahnya.

Bukannya tidak punya televisi di rumahnya sendiri, tetapi Sakura lebih senang menonton televisi di rumah Kakashi. Karena orang tuanya bekerja di kantor, Sakura sering dititipkan di rumah Kakashi. Orang tua Kakashi yang setiap hari bekerja mengurus kebun mereka yang luas setidaknya lebih baik daripada meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah. Lagi pula, kebun keluarga Hatake yang luas dan beragam jenisnya juga ada di belakang rumah mereka. Setelah pulang sekolah, Kakashi juga bisa menemani Sakura.

"Aku tidak bias konsentrasi kalau kau berisik, Sakura." Kakashi berkata setelah Sakura tiba-tiba meneriakkan 'baling-baling bambu!' dengan suara keras.

"Kakashi- _nii_ kan juga pakai _earphone_." Kata Sakura dengan datar.

Kakashi menghela napas saat Sakura melanjutkan gumaman tidak jelasnya. Merasa bosan, ia perhatikan Sakura yang menggambar sebuah lingkaran di atas gambar gunung dan sungainya. Sekelebat gambar lapisan-lapisan matahari pun muncul di benak Kakashi.

"Kau tahu tidak-"

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu tidak," Kakashi cepat-cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Sakura mengucapkan kata 'tidak' dengan nada mengesalkan untuk keduakalinya. "Matahari itu berlapis-lapis, lho."

"Eh? Seperti kue lapis?" Kata Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Apa kepalamu itu hanya bisa memikirkan makanan saja?"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, kesal akan ucapan Kakashi. Dia kan tahun lalu dapat juara kelas, apa Kakashi lupa?

"Maksudku, matahari itu bukan hanya satu lingkaran, tapi berlapis-lapis, karena memang terdiri dari beberapa lapisan."

Penjelasan Kakashi yang bagi Sakura belum menjelaskan apa-apa pun membuat Sakura menatapnya heran. Kakashi menghela napas.

" Ya, anggap saja matahari itu kue lapis yang digulung-gulung jadi lingkaran. Paham?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu mengangguk mantap, membuat rambut merah jambunya yang tergerai ikut bergoyang. Entah Sakura mengerti betul atau hanya mengangguk agar Kakashi diam dan dia bisa melanjutkan gambarnya dengan tenang. Lagi pula, Kakashi tadi juga bilang kalau dirinya mengganggu. Sekarang Kakashi sendiri yang mengganggunya. Orang tua memang susah dimengerti.

Kakashi pun merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri yang bisa menjelaskan materi pelajaran SMA pada anak SD kelas satu. Mungkin setelah ini Kakashi akan mengambil jurusan kependidikan saja di perguruan tinggi, dari pada mengambil jurusan pertanian seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Ternyata mudah saja baginya untuk menjelaskan materi pelajaran pada muridnya. Yang disebut murid oleh Kakashi tentu saja Haruno Sakura, anak tetangganya yang setiap hari bermain di rumahnya, mempunyai warna rambut yang lebih aneh dari rambutnya, dan sedang duduk di bangku SD kelas satu.

"Kakashi!"

Sebuah suara seorang pria yang Kakashi kenal sebagai ayahnya membuatnya menoleh ke arah jendela. Kakashi menutup bukunya, melepas _earphone_ dan bangkit dari duduknya. Biasanya kalau sudah dipanggil, Kakashi akan disuruh untuk mengantarkan buah yang baru dipetik untuk seseorang. Biasanya untuk pamannya Jiraiya yang tinggal di desa sebelah.

"Sebentar, ya." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum menawannya. Rupanya Kakashi masih merasa besar kepala akan prestasi mengajarnya yang menurutnya sukses.

Sakura hanya membalas Kakashi dengan gumaman tidak jelas lainnya. Dirinya sudah kembali berkonsentrasi pada gambarnya yang harus dikumpulkan besok lusa.

Sore itu Kakashi baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya saat Sakura menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru dan wajah cemberut. Kedatangannya yang cepat membuat Kakashi berpikir kalau Sakura sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Kakashi yang disambut pemandangan seperti itu pun langsung heran. Belum sempat meletakkan tasnya yang cukup berat, Kakashi berjongkok di depan Sakura yang berdiri di tengah ruang tamu keluarga Hatake.

Sebelum bertanya ada apa, Sakura sudah mendahuluinya. Kedua tangannya membuka buku gambarnya, menunjukkan gambar terbarunya. Sebuah gambar pemandangan dengan dua buah gunung, sungai dan sawah di bawahnya, rumah kecil di pojok bawah, awan, dan burung-burung di bagian paling atas dari halaman itu. Di antara awan dan burung-burung itu, ada sebuah gambar yang tidak bisa Kakashi identifikasi. Sebuah gambar berbentuk spiral yang berwarna kuning.

Kakashi yang masih belum mengerti akan penjelasan – atau tidak adanya penjelasan – dari Sakura hanya bisa bertanya sambil meanikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Tadi saat Tsunade- _sensei_ memeriksa gambar kami, _Sensei_ bertanya padaku ini gambar apa." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk gambar spiral berwarna kuningnya.

"Eh … memang itu gambar apa, Sakura?"

Kakashi pun tidak mengerti itu gambar apa. Wajah Sakura pun semakin menekuk, kesal bukan main. "'Kan Kakashi- _nii_ sendiri yang mengajariku. Kenapa ikutan bertanya, sih?"

Kakashi pun semakin bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mengajari Sakura menggambar benda seperti itu.

"Aku bilang itu gambar matahari. Terus Sensei bilang kalau itu bukan matahari. Kalau matahari itu lingkaran." Jelas Sakura dengan nada kesal. "Sensei bilang kalau itu _kayak_ obat nyamuk. Aku bilang itu mataharinya Kakashi-nii. Terus teman-teman sekelas ertawa semua."

Kakashi menahan tawanya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, gambar itu memang seperti obat nyamuk, kalau saja warnanya hijau. Memang kapan Kakashi mengajarkan Sakura menggambarkan matahari seperti itu?

"Tunggu." Kakashi menghentikan Sakura yang akan melanjutkan ocehannya. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menggambar seperti itu."

"'Kan Kakashi-nii bilang kalau matahari itu berlapis-lapis? _Kayak_ kue lapis yang digulung, 'kan?"

Kakashi terdiam membeku. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, penjelasannya mengenai matahari yang memunyai beberapa lapisan waktu itu memang aneh. Kalau matahari itu seperti kue lapis yang kalau digulung menjadi satu lingkaran, kalau digambar … memang seperti obat nyamuk.


	3. Shitsuren

**Standard disclaimer applied . . .**

 **Shitsuren**

"Ayo masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya."

Segerombolan remaja berseragam SMA memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Hatake yang bergaya tradisional dan cukup besar. Dengan serempak kedua remaja yang merupakan teman sekelas Kakashi tersebut mengucap salam secara hampir bersamaan sambil melepas sepatu mereka.

"Wah, rumahmu besar juga ya, Bakashi." Ucap Obito, membuat Kakashi dan Rin heran mengingat rumah keluarga Uchiha yang besarnya bukan main.

"Eh, Bakashi, orang tuamu kemana? Sepi banget." Obito berkata saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang utama rumah tersebut.

"Iya, apa mereka sedang bekerja?" Rin meletakkan tasnya di lantai dekat sofa ruang tamu, matanya mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran orang tua Kakashi.

"Ada di belakang, mereka sedang mengurus kebun."

"Kebun buah, ya? Kudengar produksi kebun buah keluarga Hatake sangat menjanjikan." Rin menatap mata Kakashi dengan penuh harap.

"Maa ..." Kakashi pun mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya. Gerakan yang sering ia lakukan tanpa sadar saat sedang dipuji atau merasa malu.

"Kakashi- _kun_ , itu siapa?" Rin bertanya pada Kakashi dengan suara yang dipelankan, matanya menatap pada pintu geser yang terbuka dan menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga.

Dua pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Rin. Di balik pintu geser tersebut, sebuah kepala berwarna merah jambu menyembul malu-malu. Sedetik kemudian, wajah seorang gadis kecil tampak sedikit demi sedikit, lalu dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya kembali.

"Sakura." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada datar. "Kau mencurigakan kalau bertingkah seperti itu."

"Itu adikmu? Manisnya, tidak seperti kau, Bakashi."

Rin memukul lengan Obito, tidak terima kalau Kakashi diejek. "Kau ini."

"Ayo, sini anak manis, datanglah ke pelukan Obito _nii-chan_."

Obito pun mendekati Sakura, tangannya terbuka lebar seakan hendak memeluk Sakura. Anak kecil yang dengan malu-malu mengintip dari balik pintu itu pun kembali memunculkan wajahnya. Sakura dibuat kaget dan hampir terjengkang saat mendapati seorang remaja yang tersenyum selebar itu.

"Uaa!"

"Maaf, maaf. Kau kaget, ya?" Obito tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak kecil di depannya. "Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Obito. Kau boleh memanggilku Obito _nii-chan_."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama remaja di depannya tersebut."Uchiha? Sasuke?"

"Ooo ... kau temannya Sasuke, ya? Dia sepupuku. Tapi aku ini jauh lebih keren dari Sasuke, lho." Obito mengedipkan satu matanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihat tingkah Obito yang menurut Rin sangat berlebihan, seperti hendak merayu perempuan untuk dijadikan pacarnya. Tetapi, bukannya senang, Sakura malah berlari menjauhi Obito, meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh. Mungkin Sakura masih malu.

"Dasar Obito, kau membuatnya takut, tahu." Rin berkacak pinggang sambil menghela napas.

"He? Aku?" Obito menunjuk hidungnya, masih belum percaya kalau ia baru saja dicampakkan seorang anak kecil yang manis.

"Memang siapa lagi."

Obito pun semakin merajuk. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Rin."

"Kakashi- _kun_ , tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku mencari Sakura-chan sebentar?" Rin melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah temannya yang unik. Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Aduh, Rin ... aku kan tidak sengaja." Obito akhirnya mengekor di belakang Rin untuk mencari Sakura yang menghilang.

Kakashi tiba-tiba berdiri sendirian di ruang tamunya, ditinggalkan kedua temannya yang mencari anak kecil yang entah kenapa menjadi pemalu. Tidak biasanya. "Aku akan mengambil minuman sebentar."

Dan tidak ada yang menjawab.

Terdengar gurauan dan tawa kecil yang berasal dari ruang tamu kediaman Hatake. Kakashi kini membawa sebuah nampan dengan tiga gelas air es jeruk peras dan beberapa iris melon segar dari kebunnya di belakang rumah. Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, Kakashi menatap heran adegan di depan matanya. Obito merangkak mengitari ruang tamu Kakashi, sementara di punggungnya ada Sakura yang menunggang. dalam kepala Kakashi, ini terlihat seperti salah satu adegan tuan puteri kecil yang manja sedang menunggangi keledai.

"Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura bertingkah aneh. Obito, jangan lupa tujuan kita datang kemari."

"Iya, iya." Obito berkata tanpa berpikir. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau membuatku geli. Hahaha!"

Sakura yang tadi bertingkah sebagai anak pemalu, kini sudah terlihat sangat akrab dengan Obito. Dengan tingkah konyolnya, Obito menaklukkan banyak hati anak kecil yang ditemuinya. Sakura pun tidak bisa terlepas dari rayuan Obito.

"Silakan diminum." Kakashi meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Matanya kembali melirik Obito dan Sakura yang masih tertawa riang sambil meminum es jeruknya. Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang menggerayangi hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi- _kun_." Rin langsung saja mengambil segelas es yang disediakan Kakashi. "Segarnya."

"Oi, Obito, mau sampai kapan kalian main terus? Sakura, kau main saja di luar, kami mau mengerjakan tugas."

"Hahahaha!"

"Obito _nii-chan_! Jangan kabur!"

"Ayo kejar kalau bisa! Uaaaa!"

"Oi!"

Sekali lagi Kakashi mencoba menarik perhatian kedua bocah konyol yang berlarian di ruang tamunya. Rin yang tadinya ingin menarik Obito pun kini mendapat ide cemerlang. Kalau Obito terus-terusan bermain dengan anak kecil itu, berarti dia bisa berdua saja dengan Kakashi, 'kan? kesempatan bagus.

"Ne, Kakashi- _kun_." Suara lembut Rin terdengar biasa saja di telinga Kakashi. "Kulihat koleksi bukumu cukup banyak. Kau suka membaca, ya?"

Kakashi yang perhatiannya tertuju pada Obito dan Sakura pun seakan-akan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Kakashi sadar kalau Rin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Hm?"

"Kakashi- _kun_ , kau tidak memperhatikanku?"

"Eh? Maaf Rin." Kakashi tersenyum canggung pada Rin. "Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan saja tugas dari Minato- _sensei._ Sepertinya Obito semakin terbawa dengan dunia Sakura."

"Boleh, boleh. Asalkan bisa berduaan denganmu saja, Kakashi- _kun_." Rin tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini saja ia bersyukur dengan tingkah konyol Obito. Ini kesempatan emas yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Dengan konsentrasi yang sungguh sulit dipertaankan, mengingat Obito dan Sakura yang sejak tadi bermain di sekitar mereka dengan berisik, Kakashi dan Rin mencoba mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Kakashi yang mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Rin? Dia sibuk emmandangi wajah tampan Kakashi yang sungguh sangat dekat dengannya. Rasanya kalau dia bergeser sedikit saja, akan ada kejadian yang sungguh sangat diharapkannya terjadi.

"Obito _nii-chan_ , lihat ini!"

"Woah, sugee Sakura- _chan_! Ayo lagi!"

"Haha! Tangkap ini! Cepat Obito _nii-chan_!"

"Hap! Hap!"

"Keren! Obito _nii-chan_ memang lebih keren daripada Kakashi- _nii_!"

Jleb!

Kakashi berheti menulis. Pandangannya pada soal yang ada di depan matanya seketika mengabur. Obito ... lebih keren ...? Tidak. Dia pasti salah dengar. Mana mungkin si konyol Obito itu-

"Lagi, lagi! Obito _nii-chan_ hebat! Ayo, lagi!"

"Yosh!"

"Wahahaha! Obito _nii-chan_ yang nomor satu!"

"Kau juga, Sakura- _chan_!"

Kakashi terdiam. Tidak mungkin. Rin yang dari tadi memerhaikannya menjadi khawatir akan keadaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam seperti batu. "Kakashi- _kun_?"

"Ayo, Obito _nii-chan_! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Yeah! Lihat, Sakura- _chan!_ Keren, 'kan?"

"Kyaaaaaa! Obito _nii-chan_!"

"Hahaha!"

"Kereeeeen! Obito _nii-chan_ memang lebih hebat dari Bakashi- _nii_!"

Kakashi langsung berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Pensil yang digunakannya untuk menulis jawaban kini digenggamnya sangat erat, lalu dijatuhkannya dengan segera. Rin yang tidak tahu akan apa yang ada di kepala Kakashi hanya bisa memanggilnya dengan cemas.

"K-Kakashi- _kun_? Ada ap-"

"Sakura- _chan_! Itu tidak benar, 'kan?"

Kakashi tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Obito. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan kecil Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan erat, sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Bukankah aku _nii-chan_ -mu yang hebat dan keren? Iya, 'kan? _Nii-chan_ -mu itu hanya aku seorang, 'kan?"

"Kau mengganggu saja, Bakashi!" Obito melepaskan pegangan Kakashi pada tangan Sakura. "Aku lagi main sama Sakura- _chan_ , tahu!"

"Iya! Bakashi- _nii_ mengganggu saja!"

Kakashi serasa disambar petir saat itu juga.

"Ayo, Obito _nii-chan_! Kita main di luar saja!"

"Oke, oke!"

Kakashi masih membeku di tempat. Rin yang sudah sangat khawatir diambang panik melihat Kakashi yang seperti itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kakashi- _kun_ , kau ti-"

"Sakura- _chan_! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kakashi mengejar Sakura yang digendong Obito ke luar rumah, menuju halaman samping yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau dan beberapa bunga matahari. "Sakura- _chan_ , akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu!"

Sakura tidak memedulikan Kakashi sama sekali. Dia dan Obito masih tertawa riang bersama-sama, seakan-akan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Sakura- _chan_! Akan kubelikan permen lolipop yang banyak untukmu! Juga boneka. Ya, boneka!"

Hanya tawa yang membalas Kakashi.

"Jangan pergi! Aku ... aku akan bermain rumah-rumahan juga denganmu! Bagaimana, Sakura- _chan_?"

Tidak berhasil.

Baru kali ini Kakashi merasakan sakitnya dicampakkan oleh seseorang. Walau dia hanya anak kecil. Akhirnya Kakashi sadar akan bagaimana sakitnya para gadis yang sejak dulu menyukainya, tetapi selalu ia tolak, karena dia tidak memiliki perasaan pada mereka sama sekali.

Sungguh sakit.

Menjelang petang, Rin dan Obito pamit pulang pada Kakashi, juga kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja kembali dari kebun. Wajah Obito masih berbinar-binar. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia bermain dengan anak kecil seperti tadi. Sasuke, sepupunya yang seumuran dengan Sakura, tidak bisa membuatnya sesenang ini. Sakura juga merasa senang dengan kehadiran Obito. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang hatinya masih terasa perih setelah dicampakkan oleh Sakura. Rin? Dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

" _Jaa ne_ , Sakura- _chan_!"

" _Jaa_ , Obito _nii-chan_! Besok main ke sini lagi, ya!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Sore hari itu Sakumo baru saja selesai mengantar buah-buahan ke toko buah langganannya, saat dia melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya, yang kini sedang mengenyam pendidikan di bangku sekolah menengah atas dengan prestasi menjanjikan, bermain dengan anak tetangganya, yang setiap hari dititipkan di rumahnya, masih berumur enam tahun.

Memang sudah hal biasa kalau Kakashi menemani Sakura bermain. Yang tidak biasa adalah saat Kakashi bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Sakura. Kakashi sebagai ayah, Sakura sebagai ibu, dan sebuah boneka kelinci kecil yang berperan sebagai anak mereka. Di tengah-tengah ada setoples permen lolipop warna-warni yang menjadi menu utama makan malam keluarga kecil mereka.

Setelah makan malam, rasanya Sakumo perlu membicarakan mengenai beberapa hal dengan Kakashi. Pembicaraan serius antar lelaki dari hati ke hati.

Ini sudah gawat.

 **Yo!**

 **Cuma mau bilang makasih yang sangat sangat untuk yang sudah baca ini dan review. Juga buat reviewers yang belum login, maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu. Yang pasti, arigatou, ne~**

 **Sate, mata kondo ^_^**


	4. Sensei no Sain

**Standard disclaimer applied ... beep beep beep ... Naruto by ... Kishimoto Kakashi ... I mean Masashi ...**

 **I warn you ... about OOCness ...**

* * *

 **Tanda Tangan Artis**

 _Tok tok tok!_

Seorang mahasiswi dengan rambut merah jambu sebahu mengetok pintu ruang dosen pada sore hari itu. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi idaman para dosen – bahkan sering dikenalkan pada anak laki-laki dosen-dosen di jurusannya, tentu saja untuk dijadikan menantu – juga incaran mahasiswa di sekitarnya untuk diajak kencan. Baru semester dua, tetapi sudah menduduki posisi sebagai anak emas yang diramalkan akan menjadi lulusan terbaik beberapa tahun lagi.

"Silakan masuk."

Suara dari balik pintu tersebut menjawab. Nama pemilik suara itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Baru berumur tiga puluh tahun, tetapi sudah menjadi dosen teladan sekaligus ketua jurusan. Tidak pernah berpikir panjang untuk menolak semua tawaran kerja dengan gaji menggiurkan. Baginya, mengajar mahasiswa-yang-kelak-akan-melampauinya terdengar lebih keren daripada menjadi ilmuwan nomor satu di dunia. Ditambah dengan ketampanan dan kegagahannya, tidak ada wanita yang selamat dari pesonanya.

Sayangnya, si dosen yang satu ini lebih terkenal karena disiplin, kepelitan nilai dan kegalakannya. Hal itu sebenarnya cuma sandiwara Kakashi semata, mengingat di tahun pertamanya mengajar ia malah sering diteror oleh mahasiswinya yang mendambakan dirinya sebagai calon suami mereka. Maka, ditahun keduanya mengajar, Kakashi seperti kerasukan arwah Uchiha Madara, kakek Obito dan Sasuke yang menjadi dosen tetua legendaris, momok para mahasiswanya dan telah meninggal sekitar beberapa bulan sebelum Kakashi mulai mengajar.

Karena itulah Sakura – mahasiswi jempolan andalan panitia Pekan Olahraga, Seni, dan Ilmiah Antar Program Studi tahun ini – ditugaskan untuk meminta tanda tangan proposal kegiatan tersebut pada Kakashi, ketua jurusan yang pastinya pelit tanda tangan. Selain karena status Sakura sebagai mahasiswi teladan, sang ketua panitia ternyata telah mengetahui tentang hubungan gelapnya dengan Kakashi sebagai kakak-adik/sahabat-yang-terlewat-dekat yang sengaja mereka rahasiakan. Dengan dalih tersebutlah Sakura menjadi tumbal demi keberlangsungan acara mereka. Kalau ada jalan yang mudah, mengapa mencari jalan yang sulit?

"Kakashi- _sensei._ " Sakura memasuki ruang dosen yang hanya dihuni Kakashi seorang.

"Yo, Sakura." Sang dosen memberikan salam dua jari yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau minta tolong."

"Mau minta kuliah tambahan, eh?" Kata Kakashi dengan nada jahil, lengkap dengan salah satu alis yang ia naikkan dan senyum _limited-edition_ -nya yang bisa membuat para mahasiswi – dan rekan dosen wanita yang tidak semuanya bisa dibilang masih muda – jatuh hati.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menampar wajah mesum Kakashi saat itu juga. Sayang sekali, di sini hubungan mereka adalah mahasiswi-dosen, bukan kakak-adik/sahabat-yang-terlewat-dekat seperti biasanya. Sakura menghela napas sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar proposal pada Kakashi.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini, _Sensei._ " Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk pojok halaman yang telah dibukakannya untuk mempermudah Kakashi.

"Hmmm ... masih banyak yang salah. Aku tidak mau." Kakashi mennyodorkan kembali proposal tersebut setelah membolak-baliknya dengan tak acuh.

" _Sensei_." Sakura kembali menyodorkan proposal itu ke tangan Kakashi, "Kau belum membacanya."

"Aku sudah membacanya sekilas."

"Membaca apanya?"

"Kalau kubilang sudah, ya sudah." Sekali lagi Kakashi mengembalikan proposal itu pada Sakura yang wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal. "Perbaiki dulu proposalmu itu, Sakura."

"Tidak ada yang salah pada proposal ini." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hhhh ... aku tidak mau menandatanganinya."

"Tuh, 'kan!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Kakashi dengan pandangan menuduh. "Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau."

Kakashi menghela napas dengan kesal, atau mungkin lelah, Sakura tidak tahu yang mana. "Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Kau mengulanginya lagi."

"Apa- ah, sudahlah. Aku tetap tidak akan menandatangani proposal itu sebelum kau belum memperbaikinya."

"Jangan-jangan, kau masih mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seolah-olah sangat kaget atas kelakuan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kakashi- _nii_ , kau tidak boleh membalas dendam." Kini kedua tangan Sakura diletakkannya di pinggangnya, berpose seperti seorang istri yang sudah diap meledak dihadapan sang suami. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menceramahi Sasuke tentang larangan balas dendam? Bahkan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas ceramah yang kau berikan saat Sasuke ingin membalas dendam pada kakaknya. Kau malah lupa? Aku kecewa padamu, Kakashi- _nii_!"

"Sakura, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Berhentilah bicara melantur seperti itu."

Dengan ujung telunjuknya, Sakura menuding hidung mancung Kakashi. "Aku semakin yakin kalau ini adalah balas dendam atas kejadian tujuh tahun lalu."

* * *

 **Kejadian Tujuh Tahun yang Lalu dimulai**

"Kakashi- _nii_!"

"..."

"Kakashi- _nii_!"

"..."

"Kaka-!"

"Tidak usah berteriak!"

"Kakashi- _nii_ sendiri berteriak, kenapa aku tidak boleh?!"

"Makanya jangan menyumpal telingamu dan memainkan musik kencang-kencang!"

"Eh ... hehehe."

Anak kecil berambut merah jambu itu akhirnya melepas _headset_ yang dipakainya. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara musik yang didengarnya dari tempat Kakashi tiduran di depan televisi, menandakan betapa kencangnya musik yang Sakura dengar.

"Hehe apanya."

" _Ne, ne,_ Kakashi- _nii,_ menurutmu tanda tanganku yang paling bagus yang mana?"

Sakura menunjukkan halaman buku gambarnya yang penuh dengan beberapa coretan pada Kakashi. Sebagai wali kelas enam, Tsunade- _sensei_ menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk segera membuat tanda tangan, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus SD dan harus menandatangani beberapa berkas penting. Kakashi pun mendekati Sakura dan mengambil buku tersebut. Dilihatnya sekilas coretan-coretan yang Sakura buat, Kakashi segera mengembalikan buku tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang bagus." Kata Kakashi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Eh?" Sakura memandangi coretan yang disebutnya sebagai calon tanda tangannya itu dengan mata terbelalak. "Ta- tapi aku sudah membuatnya sebagus mungkin."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bagus, Sakura."

"Bohong!" Sakura memicingkan matanya, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kakashi. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi, untuk efek dramatis, pikirnya. "Bilang saja Kakashi- _nii_ iri dengan tanda tanganku yang lebih bagus coretan ayammu itu."

"Apa kau bilang, Bocah?" Kakashi mulai kesal karena diejek anak SD. "Sini, akan kutunjukkan tanda tanganku yang pastinya lebih bagus dari tanda tangan amatirmu itu."

Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku Sakura, tangan yang satunya sudah memegang bolpoin merah milik Sakura.

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat berikan bukumu."

"Aku tidak mau tanda tangan jelekmu, Bakashi- _nii_!" Sakura berlari menjauhi Kakashi sambil menyembunyikan bukunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Je-lek."

"Lihat saja, kalau aku sudah terkenal dan jadi artis, tidak akan kuberikan tanda tanganku pada bocah menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Memangnya siapa yang minta?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat Kakashi menjadi semakin kesal.

"Awas kau, ya!"

 **Kejadian Tujuh Tahun yang Lalu berakhir**

* * *

"Jangan mengada-ada." Kakashi menyingkirkan telunjuk Sakura yang hampir menyentuh ujung hidungnya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan susah-susah mengingat hal tidak penting seperti itu. Aku tetap tidak mau menandatanganinya."

"Bakashi- _nii_ menyebalkan!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura. Aku bisa saja tidak akan pernah menandatangani proposalmu itu." Kakashi lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Terserahlah, aku mau pulang saja." Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju pintu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Mungkin aku akan melaporkan tindakan tidak masuk akalmu ini pada dekan fakultas. Tentu beliau akan mendengarkan ocehan mahasiswi nomor satunya ini."

 _Sekakmat!_

"Hah, kau pikir kau akan selamat setelah melakukan itu?" Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tidak lupa dengan seringaian super menyebalkan yang dikhususkan untuk Sakura. "Apa kau lupa, siapa orang yang akan membagi dosen pembimbingmu saat kau mengerjakan skripsi nanti?"

Sakura terdiam di ambang pintu. Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna. Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya dan berbalik sedikit untuk menghadap ke arah Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Itu adalah aku."

Kakashi tetap menyeringai tanpa sepatah kata pun setelah itu. Di benak Sakura, dia seperti mendengar tawa penuh kegilaan Kakashi yang terus menggema. Itu benar, Kakashi adalah ketua jurusannya. Dengan posisi yang seperti itu, tentu mudah saja bagi Kakashi untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri menjadi dosen pembimbing Sakura. Tentu akan sangat mudah untuk mempersulit Sakura ketika mengerjakan skripsinya.

Belum genap dua semester, Sakura telah medapati dirinya berada dalam mimpi buruk mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang menurut penelitian sangat horor.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang berjalan dari lapangan parkir dengan tas punggung yang terlihat berat dan beberapa map yang sepertinya penting.

"Pagi, Kakashi- _nii._ " Sakura menyapa dengan sangat ramah. "Sini aku bantu bawa mapnya."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi baik?" Kakashi berkata dengan wajah datarnya. "Lagipula, kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu di sini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sini,sini." Sakura merebut map tersebut dari tangan Kakashi.

"Tidak usah berlagak baik seperti itu. Kau pasti ada maunya, 'kan?"

" _Sensei_ sudah tahu, ya?"

"Dasar. Kalau mau membantu kenapa tidak membawakan tasku sekalian?" Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum manis berubah menjadi berwajah suram saat Kakashi tiba-tiba menyodorkan tas punggungnya yang ternyata memang berat padanya.

"Bakashi- _nii_ sungguh tidak _gentleman_!"

"Jangan berisik." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan tanpa memalingkan wajah. "Cepatlah, aku ada kelas lima menit lagi."

Kalau saja Sakura melihat wajah usil Kakashi yang berusaha menahan senyum saat itu.

* * *

Siang harinya tepat saat jam makan siang, Kakashi sedang mengoreksi salah satu _draft_ skripsi mahasiswinya yang sedang ia bimbing saat Sakura menampakkan dirinya dari pintu ruang kelas yang digunakannya untuk mengajar.

"Kakashi- _sensei_." Nada indah tersebut meluncur dari bibir Sakura, lengkap dengan senyum termanisnya. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Aku membuatnya sendiri, lho."

Dalam hati, Kakashi mendadak senang. Namun nyatanya, "Kau masih belum menyerah, ya? Aku tidak yakin makanan buatanmu itu tanpa racun."

"Ayolah, _Sensei_ ... mana mungkin aku melakukan hal keji seperti itu padamu?"

"Letakkan saja di meja. Aku sedang sibuk." Kakashi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas berharga mahasiswinya. Mahasiswi tersebut sekarang sedang duduk tepat di hadapan Kakashi dengan perasaan waswas dan bingung. Yang dipegang dosennya itu adalah _draft_ skripsinya yang sudah ia tulis dengan keringat, air mata, dan darah yang bercucuran. Di samping kanan dan kirinya ada Lee dan Neji yang juga sedang mengantre untuk bimbingan pada Kakashi.

"Tapi kau harus segera memakannya, _Sensei_ , jangan sampai kau tidak makan siang, ya." Sakura sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu saat dirinya tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan berkata dengan sangat, sangat manis. "Apa _Sensei_ mau aku suapi?"

Ketiga mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang duduk di depannya sontak bagai tersambar petir. Memang telah beredar kabar miring tentang sebuah hubungan 'terlarang' yang sempat menggegerkan satu kampus saat ada beberapa mahasiswa melihat Sakura membonceng dan mendekap erat Kakashi yang mengendarai motornya pada akhir tahun lalu. Mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan membuat ketiganya langsung membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'.

"Tidak sopan. Aku jadi semakin tidak mau menandatangani proposal usulanmu itu" Teguran Kakashi membuat fantasi liar ketiga mahasiswa-mahasiswinya terhenti seketika. "Cepat pergi."

Sakura yang tidak merasa kedahsyatan teguran Kakashi barusan langsung cemberut dan meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. "Jangan lupa dimakan."

Tatapan tajam dari Kakashi adalah balasannya.

Meski begitu, dalam hati, Kakashi menangis bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi tadi Sakura tercintanya menjemput dengan senyum manisnya di dekat lapangan parkir dan barusan mengantarkan makan siang yang dibuatnya dengan penuh cinta. Sungguh senangnya hati Kakashi. Bahkan, Sakura menawari untuk menyuapinya. Mungkin dia akan mati bahagia begitu Sakura menyuapinya.

Tidak hanya Kakashi yang merasa senang. Ketiga mahasiswa-mahasiswinya juga ikut merasa senang. Melihat sang dosen _killer_ mejadi seperti remaja dimabuk cinta membuat mereka sangat yakin akan kesuksesan sesi bimbingan skripsi kali ini. Pasti tidak ada yang perlu direvisi lagi. Beberapa menit setelah Sakura pergi pun, efeknya masih terlihat jelas. Kakashi masih saja tersenyum saat pandangannya sudah kembali fokus pada lembaran kertas yang dari tadi dipegangnya, sambil sesekali menengok sekilas pada kotak makan siang yang terletak di mejanya.

Setelah beberapa menit sang dosen tidak membalik ke halaman berikutnya, Tenten – yang telah membuat _draft_ itu dengan susah payah – memutuskan untuk bertanya apakah ada yang salah dengan _draft_ -nya. Seketika itu pula ia menyesali perbuatannya.

Entah mana yang lebih horor, tatapan tajam yang dirumorkan menyaingi tatapan dingin mendiang dosen _killer_ legendaris Uchiha Madara, atau coretan menyilang satu halaman penuh dengan bolpoin warna merah milik Hatake Kakashi.

"Perbaiki bab ini dari awal. Saya tunggu besok siang."

Tenten tidak mampu untuk berkata apapun. Bahkan Lee dan Neji seperti mendengar bunyi retakan yang mereka duga adalah hati Tenten. Jangankan membela Tenten dan menentang keputusan mutlak Kakashi, rasanya mereka tidak akan menyerahkan _draft_ mereka hari ini.

* * *

 **Atas dukungan dan kritiknya, login atau pun tidak, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!**

 **Mata kondo, minna!**


End file.
